Sex Fantasy
by OhMyChambers
Summary: She dreams about sex with him he dreams about sex with her what more could happen?


Claire's POV

Eli pulled me into his arms and we walked to Morty. "Eli, why me, why not another girl?" "Because another girl is a hooker on the corner, oh wait I saw you there the other day." He smirked "Eli, I'm serious." "Because you are the peanut to my butter, and no matter what happens I know you will be there for me." We drove to my house and we went inside. "Do you want anything?" "Nope." I'm not used to him coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist, but this time was different, his hands didn't get to my waist instead he grabbed my wrist and turned me around so we were face to face. "Eli…" "Shhh Claire don't speak." His lips touched mine. At first I didn't kiss back but when I did it got more passionate. He propped me up on the counter and it got more intense he broke off and I whimpered. We went to the couch and started where we left off. I broke off and he whimpered, I started kissing him down his heck and bit his shoulder and he moaned. "Claire are you trying to seduce me?" he said. "Is it working?" "Maybe" Then he pressed his lips intensely to mine and I kissed him back. The kiss started to get more passionate and he broke off grabbed my wrist and lead me into my room. He threw me on the bed and kissed his way up to my lips. I flipped him on his back and straddled him and I could feel his erection against my thigh. I managed to get his shirt off and he broke the kiss. "Claire are you sure you want to do this?" I kinda thought for a moment and nodded and we got back where we were. Eli got my shirt off and I covered myself. "Blue Eyes your all mine let me see you gorgeous body." I uncovered myself and he rolled us over and kissed my chest. He unhooked my bra and he restrained me from covering up. "Claire there's nothing to worry about all of you is mine and I love every bit of you." "But Eli…" he cut me off with a kiss but this time it was different my mouth was open and his tongue slithered into my mouth exploring around, I got his pants off and we started to get hot. He pulled my skirt off and kissed the open skin and he got down to my panties and ripped them off with his teeth and I moaned louder than I meant to. "Louder Claire, I can't hear you." He stuck a finger inside me and I screamed with pleasure. "I know your louder than that." He stuck another finger in and went in and out as fast as he could and I moaned so loud the next thing I knew his boxers were off and he kissed me and went inside. "Tell me when the pain is gone baby girl." A few minutes later he was in me starting out slow and then going faster and I screamed. "Say my name Claire, yell it to the world" "Ahh ELI!, HARDER, AHH." "Claire, Claire wake up baby Claire wake up." "What the…" and there was my mom waking me up for school. Claire honey it's time for school." "Ok mom ill be down in a minute." All of that was just a dream, but it all felt so real, I have to tell Alli. "So you lost it to Eli in your dream?" "Would you keep it down I don't want the world to know thank you…" "I'm sorry but you had sex in your dream Claire, that's not like you." "Here comes Eli say nothing, I know where you sleep." "Hey Claire." His voice is so seductive I want to "Earth to Claire… hellooooo?" "Huh, oh hey Eli." "Claire had a dream that she slept with you…" "ALLI WHAT DID I SAY NOW IM GONNA F…" "Whoa now, is that true Claire?" "….Yeah" "I had the same dream actually." Wow I can't believe that we had the same dream that's weird. "Seriously, you had the same dream?" "Yeah, maybe it's meant to be that we have sex." He said. "Actually Claire wants to wait until she's married." "Yeah I know that." Well I could possibly break the abstinence for Eli, he's a sex god and I'd love to get some of what he's got. "Ali it doesn't have to be like that I can do what I want, I mean it is my body." CLAIRE, are you saying you would sleep with him if you had the chance?" "Kinda, yes ok I would." "You guys do know that I'm still here, right?" oh lord he heard what I said this is bad, very bad. I turned and started walking away and Eli followed me. "Claire, come with me." He led me to the theater room and we kissed, my body tingled with pleasure as his tounge slithered into my mouth. All of a sudden I heard foot steps and Alli yelling at us.


End file.
